


The Movie Star and the Cowboy

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom!Cas, Cowboy Dean, M/M, movie star Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a western movie star who comes to Dean's ranch for a publicity vacation. That's when Dean discovers his favorite movie star is just a drugstore cowboy who can't even ride a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt suggested by Tami Leigh

Mary ran through the yard towards the barn, squealing like a banshee.  
“EEEEEEEEEEEE! He’s coming! He’s actually coming!”

Dean ran out of the barn, wondering what the fuck she was yelling about.   
Mary ran up to him and hugged him so tightly he couldn’t breathe for a second.  
She beamed up at Dean and said, “Oh honey, he’s actually coming here.”  
Dean stepped back and just said, “Who’s coming here?”  
Mary answered, “Cas Novak. His agent accepted my invitation and he’s coming here for a two-week vacation.”

Dean was confused. “Wait… what? Cas Novak the actor is coming… here? You invited him to stay here?”  
Mary was grinning like a fool.   
“Yep. I wrote to his agent and invited him to spend a vacation here on the ranch. It will be good publicity for him and it will give us the exposure we need to get more visitors. It’s a win-win.”

Dean was a little excited. Cas Novak was his favorite movie star. He made awesome westerns. Dean secretly had the hots for the guy. Yeah, like anything would ever come of that little crush. 

“When will he be here, Mom?”  
Mary answered, “In three days. I have got so much to do to get ready… Oh lord.”

She ran back in the house, leaving Dean standing in the yard, still amazed that Novak was coming here.

 

The next three days were insane. Mary was driving everyone batshit crazy, cleaning, shopping, getting after everyone to help. Dean was beginning to wish she’d never gotten this crazy idea in the first place as he mucked out the horse barn for the third time in two days. After all, the guy made westerns. Surely he’d seen some horse shit before.  
Finally, the big day arrived. Mary made everyone wear their best clothes, which Dean thought was crazy, too. But when Mary grabbed hold of something, it was always best to just go along to get along. She and Dean stood together on the porch with the hands sort of spread out along the porch behind them.  
Three huge SUVs pulled up. First some guy in a suit got out, looked around and then signaled to the rest. Three men in suits got out and just stood around. Next, several reporters got out of the middle SUV. They ran back to the last SUV and started flashing pictures.  
Then the door opened on the last SUV. A long leg wearing jeans and cowboy boots emerged. The reporter’s cameras flashed. Then, Cas Novak stood up and smiled.

Dean felt a little shiver at seeing Novak in the flesh. Dean had a crush on the actor since he saw the first movie he had ever been in. Cas Novak had been a staple in Dean’s masturbatory fantasies ever since. And here he was, just a few feet away. Dean felt giddy.

Novak turned towards them and smiled a smile that lit up the world… the universe. Dean was thinking about how beautiful he was, when Mary walked up to the man.  
“Hello, Mr. Novak. We are so excited to have you here. We are huge fans of your work. I’m sure you will really enjoy your stay here.”  
Cas smiled even broader and took Mary’s hand.  
“Thank you so much for inviting me, Mrs. Winchester, I have really been looking forward to my stay.”  
Mary blushed. “Oh please, call me Mary.”

Then Cas turned to Dean. He lifted his sunglasses and looked Dean up and down. Dean actually shifted a little under the gaze of those magnificent blue eyes.  
“And who is this?”

Dean extended a hand and said, “Hi. I’m Dean, Mary’s son. Nice to meet you.”

Cas just smiled a sort of feral smile that made Dean’s dick move a little.

Mary showed Cas to his room and explained when meals were. She told him that Dean would be taking him on a tour of the ranch tomorrow. Cas just smiled and nodded.  
A little later he strolled out onto the porch and the reporters went nuts. They were shouting questions at him and taking pictures. Finally, Cas said, “Now, guys, remember the deal. Only one of you gets to stay. This is my vacation and I won’t have you all hanging around and hounding these nice people. So the one who is staying can come in the house. The rest of you need to leave.”  
There was a lot of grumbling but one guy came forward and the rest got back in their SUV and left. Cas asked Mary to find a room for the guy and she led him away. That just left Dean, sitting on the porch swing.  
Cas walked over and stood over Dean. He smiled at Dean and Dean smiled back.   
“Mind if I sit down?” Cas’ gravelly voice gave Dean goosebumps.

“Nah, sit if you want.” Dean tried to sound nonchalant.

Cas sat next to Dean and leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him.  
“So, you’re giving me the tour tomorrow, huh?” Cas sounded sort of amused.

Dean looked at him. “Yeah, that’d be me.”

Cas grinned and said, “I’ll be looking forward to that, cutie.” He got up and went inside.  
Dean felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Did Cas Novak just call him ‘cutie’? What the fuck was up with that?

Dinner was nice. Cas fell all over Mary about how good the food was. Mary soaked it up like a sponge. Dean helped her clean the table and then offered to do the dishes. He was standing at the sink, washing a dish, when Cas walked in and grabbed a towel.  
“I’ll dry,”  
Dean was surprised. A big ass movie star drying dishes? “Uh, sure, thanks.”

Cas smiled. “I used to do this for my mother all the time when I was young. It’s sort of relaxing.”  
Dean said that he had never found doing dishes relaxing.  
Cas said, “It is when you never even get a home-cooked meal.”

Dean couldn’t believe he felt a little sorry for Cas.   
They finished the dishes and went to the living room, where Mary and the reporter were chatting away.   
Dean decided he was beat. “Night everyone. I gotta get up early in the morning. Gotta get the chores done before I take Mr. Novak on his tour.”  
Cas looked at him and cocked his head, just like he did in the movies. “Please, Dean, call me Cas.”  
Dean nodded and went to his room.  
But sleep would not come. Dean lay with his arms behind his head, thinking about Cas. The guy seemed nice enough, and actually had a sort of sad tinge to him. But that remark where he called Dean ‘cutie’ really threw him. Was that just his way of being friendly or was he actually flirting with Dean?  
Dean decided there was no fucking way Cas Novak was gay, let alone flirting with him.   
He drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns that what you see in the movies isn't what you think it is.

The alarm yanked Dean out of a very pleasant dream. It was still dark out. Dean groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair. He needed coffee in the worst way.

Dean normally slept in the nude. He reached to the chair and got a pair of sleep pants. He pulled them on, walked to the bathroom to take a piss then on to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee and just stood, leaning on a counter while it brewed.

He heard someone come in behind him. Turning, he was shocked to see Cas standing there.

“What are you doing up this early, Cas?”

Cas grunted. “I’m used to getting up at the ass crack of dawn when I’m working. Hard to break old habits. Is there any coffee?”

 

Dean smiled, “Just brewing. It’ll be done in a minute. You take cream or sugar?”

 

Cas made a face. “God no. Black and strong for me.”

 

Dean turned to get mugs. Cas walked up behind him. Without turning around, Dean just said, “Uh, Cas. Personal space, man.”

Cas quickly said, “Sorry.” And he stepped back.

Dean poured each of them some coffee and they went to the table and sat. Dean yawned and rubbed his head.

“Tired?” Cas asked.

 

“Didn’t sleep very good last night.”

 

Cas grinned. “Oh, I hope none of that was my fault.”

Dean stared at him. “Uh, no.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Dean excused himself to get dressed and get started on the chores.

 

While he fed the horses and cleaned stalls (again), Dean thought more about Cas. It seemed like the man was definitely flirting. As flattering as it was, it also sort of pissed Dean off. Dean was not the type to have a fling with someone, even if that someone was a movie star. He wasn’t about to be Cas Novak’s sexual tension relief while he was at the ranch.

Chores done, Dean went back to the house and showered. He put on clean jeans and shirt to get ready for the tour. Ready, he went in search of Cas.

 

Cas was in the living room with Mary. He was telling funny stories about shooting different scenes in movies and he had her laughing. Dean paused and watched for a moment. It was nice to see his mom happy and laughing. She needed more of that since Dean’s dad died.

He walked into the living room and Mary looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

“Oh sweetheart, Cas has been telling me funny stories.”

 

Dean smiled at her, and then at Cas. “Yeah, I got that impression. Nice to hear you laugh, mom.”

Cas smiled brightly at him.

“So,” Dean said, “Ready for your tour?”

Cas jumped up. “Sure am.”

Dean noticed that Cas was wearing skinny jeans. Skin tight jeans, actually. Dean was surprised that Cas could ride in pants that tight, but the guy must know what he’s doing.  


They went out the back towards the barn. Dean had two horses saddled up for them. Cas stopped and looked around, a confused look on his face.

“Uh, where’s the jeep?”

Dean laughed. “Jeep? There’s no jeep. We’re riding.”

Cas looked horrified.

“Riding? Horses?”

Dean looked at Cas with a confused look on his face. “Uh, yeah, horses… after all, you’re an excellent rider.”

Cas looked completely abashed. “Well, not so much.”

Dean peered at him. “What do you mean?”

 

Cas sighed. “I don’t actually do my own riding. I have a stunt double who does it for me. I’ve never even been on a horse.”

 

Dean didn’t know whether to laugh hysterically or cry. Here was his favorite cowboy movie star, confessing to never having been on a horse before. “Fuck my life.”

Laughing won out. Dean started to chuckle, which turned into a laugh, which turned into a full-body, tears streaming down the face belly laugh. He had to go lean on the porch railing until he caught his breath.

During all of this, Cas just stood there glaring at him.

Dean looked up, saw the look on Cas’ face and started to laugh again.

Cas was just fuming.

Finally, Dean got control. “Sorry. Sorry dude, it’s just… funny.”

 

Cas looked like he had eaten bees. “You do know, Winchester, that the movies aren’t real? They are made up. I’m an actor, not a cowboy.”

 

Dean felt a little guilty for losing it. “Yeah, Cas, I know. But it looks so real. I just thought… hell, I don’t know what I thought but that you could at least ride a horse.”

Cas sighed and said, “So, I guess that ends this portion of the tour.”

 

“No. No, Cas. Look, let me show you how to ride a horse at least.”

But Cas was pissed and more than a little embarrassed. He huffed in the house and went to his room.

 

Dean followed him in. He really wanted to apologize. He knew he had embarrassed Cas and that was uncalled for. He went towards the room Cas had been given and heard Cas on the phone.

  
“Fuck it. I don’t care. I need to learn how to do this shit, and this is my best bet. I honestly don’t think they’ll tell anyone and I’ll stay away from that reporter. I just thought you should know. Yeah. I’ll call tomorrow.”

Dean turned around and went back to the living room. Then he started down the hall, calling Cas as he did.

Cas came out of his room and said, “Yeah?”

Dean looked sheepish. “Look, I’m sorry I laughed. I really am. But please, give me another chance. I can teach you how to ride.”

Cas sighed deeply.

 

“Fuck. I guess. Actually, I kind of hoped I could get some tips while I was here. Might as well start with riding. Let’s go.” Cas started towards the door.

Dean stopped him. “Uh, Cas? First thing? Uh, your jeans are too tight. You really need some leg room.”

Cas looked down at his jeans. “All my jeans are this tight.”

 

 

Dean knew Cas would never be able to get on a horse with these skin tight jeans. “Come on. I’ll loan you a pair of mine. They might be a little big but better big than tight.”

Cas followed Dean to his room. Dean went to his closet and got a pair of button fly jeans. He handed them to Cas. Cas looked around the room with a slight smile on his face.

“Nice room, Dean.”

Cas took the jeans and started to leave the room.

“You can change in here if you want, Cas.” Dean said.

 

“Nope, can’t. I always go commando, Dean. Unless you’d like to see…”

 

Dean just walked out of the room, leaving Cas there, chuckling to himself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes a fall

Crap, Dean was completely unprepared to hear Cas wasn’t wearing underwear. He couldn’t believe how Cas was acting around him and it was making him uncomfortable, mainly because he found   
Cas even sexier in person than he did on screen. Dean would love to jump Cas. But still, there was that whole ‘love-em-and-leave-em’ thing he really hated. That just wasn’t him.

 

Cas came back out, dressed in Dean’s jeans. They hung really nicely from his hips, with just the hint of sharp hip bone showing when Cas lifted up his arms to grab the saddle horn.

Dean was behind Cas, telling him to lift himself up with a foot in the stirrup, then swing his leg over the saddle. Cas was struggling. Dean sighed and grabbed Cas’ ass and pushed him up. Cas looked over his shoulder and grinned at Dean.

“Feel anything you like there, cowboy?”

Dean tried to ignore him.

Cas swung his leg over the horse, but he threw himself a little too far into it. He went right over the horse and ended up on the ground on the other side of the horse.

Dean ran around to find Cas on the ground.

“Are you okay, man?”

Cas glared at him.

“Sure, sure, just fine. I think I broke my fall with my ass, but I’m good. The only thing bruised is my dignity.”

Dean reached down and grabbed Cas’ hand, helping him up.

“Look, it happens, Cas. Just need to throw your leg over with a little less enthusiasm.”

 

Cas stared at him. “There is a sexual remark in there somewhere, but I’ll let it go. Come on, let’s try again.”

This time, Cas made it and was sitting on the horse looking apprehensive.

 

“Shit, these things are tall.”

Dean laughed. He grabbed the reins for Cas’ horse and led them into a gentle walk. When he looked back, Cas was grinning.

“See?” Dean smiled, “It’s not that bad.”

Cas looked up at him and said, “Nah. Kind of cool.”

 

Dean led them off the property and down a path to a meadow. He stopped and got off his horse. He tied both horses to a branch and helped Cas off his horse.

“Thought we could sit a bit before we go back. It’s really restful here.” Dean walked to an area where there was a fallen tree and sat on it.

Cas followed and sat next to Dean. He sighed,

“It’s really beautiful here, Dean. Thanks for bringing me.”

 

They sat in silence for a bit. Then Cas turned and looked at Dean.

“I really wish I could kiss you right now,”

 

Dean just looked down and said “Yeah, well, you can’t.”

 

Cas looked hurt. “Why? I know you like me; I can see it in your face. What the fuck is the problem?”

 

Dean turned and looked at him. “Look Cas, I’m not big on flings, okay? In a couple of weeks, you’re going back to your movie star lifestyle and I’ll still be just some cowboy you fucked. I don’t do hook ups. Been there, done that, didn’t like it.”

 

Cas just looked away and said, “Maybe we better get back.”

 

Cas got himself on his horse and took the reins. He made it back to the ranch without incident. When he was there, he slid off his horse and went inside. Dean felt a little bad for being so blunt, but he really didn’t want Cas all over him the rest of his time there. Dean would seriously consider starting something with him if he wasn’t just going to leave and go back to his old life like nothing happened.

 

Dean did his chores for the rest of the day. When the horses were brushed down and fed, the stalls mucked out, the chickens fed and all of the other various things that needed to be done to keep the place running smooth, Dean went in.

He had about an hour before dinner, so he took a long hot shower and changed clothes. There was no sign of Cas.

Cas showed up for dinner. He was unusually quiet. After dinner, he excused himself, saying he was tired, and he went to his room. Dean was starting to feel sort of guilty for being so blunt with Cas.

Dean went and knocked on Cas’ door.

“Come in”

Dean opened the door and found Cas sitting on the bed, shirtless, reading over what appeared to be scripts.

“Yes? Can I help you?” Cas was being unnecessarily formal. It kind of irritated Dean.

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go riding again tomorrow?”

 

Cas sort of smirked at him and said, “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

 

Dean just answered, “We’ll go after breakfast then. Good night.”

 

Later Dean couldn’t sleep again for thinking about Cas. Man, Cas ticked him off. He was acting awfully pissy about the whole thing. Dean figured Cas was used to getting whatever he wanted because he was a fancy-ass movie star and drop-dead gorgeous to boot. Well, he wasn’t getting this cowboy. Dean actually had standards. They were pretty low, but they were standards none the less.

Still… Cas was so _hot_. Dean jacked off thinking about what it would be like to fuck him and then fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

Cas was wearing Dean’s jeans at breakfast the next morning so Dean figured he was serious about riding. Dean saddled the two horses they had taken out the day before and Cas met him in the yard. This time, Cas made it on to his horse without a problem.

Dean asked if he wanted to go back to the meadow or see something else.

“You’re the tour guide, Dean, you decide.”

Dean sighed and decided the meadow would do for today. He could use the relaxation.

 

They were sitting on the same fallen tree. Neither of them had said a word on the ride and now, they sat in silence as well.

After a bit, Dean said, “Look man, I didn’t mean to come off so harsh yesterday, I really didn’t. I just know you’re leaving and that starting something up with you would probably just bum me out when you left.”

Cas turned and looked at him for a count of ten.

“Well, I am pretty hard to get over.”

Dean frowned. “Jesus Cas. Is everything just a joke to you?”

 

Cas looked down. “Actually, no. I think you’re pretty special, Dean. I just wanted to get to know you better. That, and I really wonder what it would be like to have you fuck me. But I get it. I really do. I’ll lay off.”

 

They sat for a while and then headed back. Nothing more was said. Dean did compliment Cas on how well he was doing with his riding.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go to a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention a song, Stone Blind Horses, by Ray Wylie Hubbard. Great song. I encourage you to listen to it.

Back home after dinner, Cas sat with Mary and made her laugh more. Dean was really grateful that Cas spent time with her and he intended to thank Cas for it.

Dean cornered Cas after Mary had gone to bed.

“I really want to thank you for spending time with my mom. It’s great to hear her laugh. She hasn’t done much of that since my dad died. It means a lot to me.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “She’s a delight. I really enjoy her company. But I am sorry about your dad.”

 

Dean waved it off. “He was a drunk, but she really loved him. He got killed in a car accident, driving drunk.”

Cas shook his head, “Sorry, Dean.”

 

Dean asked Cas what he wanted to do the next day.

Cas sighed. “That fucking reporter is bitching about not getting pictures of me. I guess I need to hang out here and let him do his thing. After all, that’s what’s going to get you the publicity you need, too.”

 

Dean agreed, and said good night.

Dean just wasn’t sleeping well. Cas invaded his thoughts in a very unnerving way. He couldn’t help imagining sex with Cas and how amazing it would probably be. He wavered in his resolve to not get involved. But only when he was trying to sleep.

In the morning, the reporter was hovering around Cas, who was clearly annoyed. He did everything the guy asked him to do, including posing with Mary under the sign for the ranch. Dean watched the whole thing with an amused smirk.

Until he got drug into it. The reporter wanted pictures with Dean doing chores. He asked Dean all sort of stupid questions about life on the ranch and how he felt about having Cas there. Dean heaved a huge sigh of relief when the guy found someone else to pester.

 

About an hour before dinner, Dean came in and heard a heated argument between Cas and the reporter.

“I’m telling you it’s over. You have enough information for your story and enough photos. I expect you to leave in the morning.”

The guy was furious but in the end, agreed to leave.

 

Dean asked Cas what that was all about.

“Fucker was driving me crazy. He was bothering your mother and I just had enough. He got what he needed.”

 

Dean was curious. “So does this mean you’re leaving?”

 

Cas looked surprised. “No, hell no. I’m staying the whole two weeks. I have other things I want to learn about here.”

Cas stared at Dean so intently, Dean had to look away.

“Uh, I’m going to take a shower before dinner.” With that, Dean went to his room.

 

 

After dinner, Dean, Mary and Cas sat in the living room and watched a movie on Netflix. Dean was on one side of the couch and Cas was on the other. They paused the movie so Mary could go pop some popcorn for them. Cas scooted down next to Dean.

He whispered, “I’m so horny. Stop being mean to me. Dean. I swear you will not be just a fling to me.”

Dean got up and moved to a chair, just as Mary came back with the popcorn.

Cas sighed and watched the movie. When it was over, he went to his room.

 

Mary sat down on the couch next to Dean.

“Cas really likes you, Dean. Why are you so stand-offish with him?”

 

“Honestly mom, we are not going to discuss this.”

Dean went to bed.

 

Saturday rolled around. Cas had helped muck out stalls and feed animals, and he and Dean had ridden every day.

Cas was behaving himself, much to Dean’s relief.

But it was Saturday, and Cas wanted to go somewhere, drink and listen to some music. Mary insisted that Dean take him to town.

Around nine, Dean walked Cas to his car. Cas whistled when he saw it. “This is a beauty, Dean. What is she, a ’68?”

 

Dean beamed. “A ’67 actually, this is my baby.”

Cas seemed impressed and that moved him up a notch in Dean’s book.

 

Dean took Cas to the Stumble Inn. It had the best music in town and cheap beer. They sat at a booth and ordered a couple of long necks.

Cas listened to the music for a bit, tapping his hand on the table.

He turned to Dean. “Are you out around here?”

 

Dean said, “Not that it’s any of your business, but yeah, I am. Most everyone knew when I was in high school.”

Cas grinned. “Great. Dance with me.”

 

Dean was still trying to say no when Cas grabbed his hand and drug him out of the booth. The song playing was a slow one, _Stone Blind Horses_ by Ray Wylie Hubbard. Dean let Cas lead him to the dance floor.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and Dean put his hands in the small of Cas’ back. They swayed to the song. Dean was surprised when Cas sang along quietly in Dean’s ear. He had a really nice voice.

When the song was over, they stood there for a hot minute. Before he knew what the fuck he was doing, Dean was kissing Cas. The next song began to play but they didn’t hear it. Dean loved Cas’ dry lips and he ran his tongue along them. Cas opened his mouth for Dean and Dean investigated Cas’ mouth with his tongue.

Then some cowboy yelled at another one for cheating at pool and broke the spell. Dean pulled back and just turned back to the booth with Cas following.

Cas said quietly, “Dean…”

 

Dean said “No, Cas. Don’t say anything. That shouldn’t have happened.”

 

Cas just said, “Fuck.”

 

When the beer was done, Cas ordered a shot of tequila. He downed that and ordered another.

Dean said, “Hey, take it easy Cas.”

 

Cas looked at him angrily, “Why? What would I be taking it easy for, Dean?”

Dean just shook his head.

Cas got drunk and then he got drunker. Dean wanted to take him home but Cas didn’t want to leave.

 

Then a guy Dean went to high school with, Gabe, walked over and asked Cas to dance. Dean tried to intervene but Cas got up and staggered onto the dance floor with the guy.

Dean was not happy. Gabe was a real slut, always had been. He was bi and had slept with every person that would have him.

Cas was giggling and Gabe was obviously hitting on him.

Dean decided he’s had enough. He got up, walked to the couple who were grinding on each other and pulled Cas away.

“Get off me.” Cas tried to pull away.

 

Dean just pulled him right out of the bar, “We’re going home, Cas. That guy is just bad news.”

 

Cas said, “Well, at least he was willing to do me.”

Dean pushed him into the car and drove home. When they got there, Dean helped Cas out of the car and into the house. Cas was staggering badly. Dean walked him to his room.

Cas collapsed on the bed and was out like a light. Dean covered him up and left.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries to talk to Dean but gets nowhere. His vacation is over, and he leaves.

The next morning, Cas came out of his room looking like five miles of bad road. He stumbled to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. Dean just watched him with an amused look on his face. Cas turned and saw him, and glared.

“Look, Winchester, if I decide to get shit-faced and have random monkey-sex with a stranger, it’s my fucking business. Last I checked, I am over the age of consent.”

 

Dean glared back. “Oh, you got it. But that guy is no stranger to me, and if you had wild monkey-sex with him, you were probably going to come back here needing an ass-load of antibiotics. But hey, if you want to come to the sticks and leave with an STD, you’re right, you’re old enough to make that decision.”

Cas just grunted and took his coffee to his room.

 

 

It was a sure bet Cas wasn’t going to want to do much of anything today, so Dean saddled up his horse and went riding. He headed for a quiet spot he sometimes went to think. It was up on a small hill overlooking the ranch. He let the horse graze the grass, and he sat on the ground.

Dean wished that Cas was just some guy and not a movie star. If he was just some guy, Dean would fall over his own feet to start something up with him.

But he was. He was a famous actor who lived in California and, when he left, someone Dean would never see again. Dean just didn’t need that kind of heartbreak. He’s had his heart broken before and was well aware of just how badly it sucked.

The way things were right now, Dean would be really happy to see the last of Cas Novak. The next five days couldn’t go by fast enough to suit him.

Dean sat awhile longer, and then rode back home.

 

When he got back, Mary was home from church. Cas was sitting at the table with her, chatting. He looked a little better, but still hung over. Dean just announced he was going to do chores and left.

Dean had been neglecting things a little since Cas got there. Today he intended to catch up. There was bales of hay to be stacked, he needed to make room for the next feed order to be delivered and sweep out the barn. He checked all the horse’s hooves and groomed them. He checked all the tack.

He directed the hands to do a fence check the next day and to repair some of the tack.

His day was long and when it was done, his muscles were screaming at him. He dusted himself off and went inside for a shower.

The hot water felt like heaven to Dean’s sore muscles. He stood in there until the water started to cool, then he wrapped himself in a towel and headed for his room.

He ran into Cas as soon as he walked into the hall. Cas looked him up and down and smiled. Dean felt naked.

“Uh, could you let me by? Need to get dressed for dinner.” Cas was standing right in the way.

Cas just grinned bigger and stepped aside.

Dean went to his room feeling irritated and excited at the same time. He berated himself for his physical response to Cas just then. Looking down, he could see how his cock tented the towel. Fuck.

 

After dinner, Cas pulled Dean aside and said, “Look. I’m sorry for being an asshat last night. I really wish we could just sit down and talk. You know, just talk about anything. I want to get to know you better.”

Dean looked sheepish and answered, “Okay, I guess that would be okay. Come on.”

Dean led Cas out to the barn. There were a couple of chairs there. Dean brought a couple of beers along with them. They sat and drank and were quiet for a while.

Cas said, “So, who hurt you?”

 

Dean looked at him. “Why do you ask that?”

 

Cas sighed. “It’s plain as the nose on my face, babe. Somebody did a number on you. I hate them for whatever it was. So, are you willing to tell me about him?”

 

Dean looked off at nothing. “It’s old news, Cas. Happened a long time ago. He was my high school sweetheart. It just didn’t work out.”

 

Cas looked at Dean. “But it’s affecting you to this day. You’re so afraid of getting hurt again, you won’t take a chance. You guard yourself too closely. You assume I would just leave you and never come back.”

 

“Wouldn’t you? I mean, it’s not like I fit into your world. I’m just a dumb cowboy. Good for a quickie but not much else. Come on Cas. Be realistic.”

 

Cas looked angry. “Realistic? Fuck you, Dean. It might be just as realistic that I fall for you, hard. That I might never leave you. But we’ll never know, will we? Because you won’t give me a chance.”

 

Dean got up and went back in the house. He went into his room and threw himself on his bed. “Fuck. Fuck him.” And spent another sleepless night.

 

The last four days of Cas’ visit were torture for Dean. They didn’t spend any time alone. Cas went riding with Mary a couple of times. The article came out about his staying on the ranch and Mary got three new bookings from it right away. She was thrilled.

Finally, the day arrived. Cas was leaving. He had his bags packed and on the porch. The big black SUV drove up and the driver put his bags in the back. Cas turned to Mary.

“I can’t tell you how much I loved meeting you, Mary. You’re a real angel and I promise, I will be back.”

She hugged him tight.

Then he turned to Dean.

“Good bye Dean. Here’s to what might have been.” And he kissed Dean on the cheek. He turned and got into the SUV and was gone.

 

Dean was really upset. He couldn’t believe that his heart was broken anyway. He tried so hard to not let Cas get to him, but the truth was, he had. Dean felt like he had been kicked by a horse.

Dean went about his day-to-day shit but he had no enthusiasm. Mary tried to talk to him about what was wrong but he cut her off. There was nothing to talk about.

 

Cas held a press conference when he got home, praising the ranch and what a wonderful time he had there. He was rumored to be dating some gay male model. Dean avoided anything that mentioned him at all.

Two months passed with Dean still miserable.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes back and he and Dean have hot monkey sex... yay!

Dean had just finished up his chores and was heading for the house when a car pulled up in the driveway. They weren’t expecting any guests until the end of the week. Curious, Dean walked around to see who it was.

The driver’s door opened, and Cas stepped out. Dean just stopped in his tracks. He took in a big breath.

Cas turned and saw him. He smiled brightly.

Dean’s feet were rooted to the ground. He couldn’t move. He just stood there, looking confused.

Cas walked up to him.

“Dean. I told you I’d be back.”

 

Dean struggled to speak. Finally, he said in a quiet voice, “Why? Why are you here, Cas?”

 

Cas looked at Dean intently. At last he said, “I’m here for you Dean. I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t work. I came to see if you would just please give me a chance. I’m losing my mind here.”

 

Dean looked devastated. “Cas, I want to, I really want to. But I just can’t see how it could ever work out. I can’t leave my mom with the ranch. And you…”

 

Cas cut him off. “Dean, I’m willing to walk away from everything if we can make a go of it. Fuck, I’ve got more money than sense anyway. I would quit and move here, if we can just try. Please, Dean. Let’s try.”

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ face with his hands and kissed him fiercely. All the pent-up emotion and passion and sadness went into that kiss. Cas moved closer, their bodies were touching. Dean probed Cas’ mouth with his tongue and ran his teeth along Cas’ bottom lip.

They kissed all the way into the house. Down the hall they banged off walls and knocked over pictures and a vase from a table. When they hit Dean’s door, Dean grabbed the knob and they were in.

Dean pushed Cas against the wall, trapping his wrists above his head. Dean kissed Cas’ jaw, down his throat and licked the touch of collarbone he could reach. He let go of Cas’ hands and pulled his T shirt over his head. Then he pulled Cas’ off too.

Seeing the bare skin, Dean licked along Cas’ collarbone and then nipped his neck. Cas was moaning and grinding his hips against Dean’s. When their cocks touched through denim, Dean growled. He reached for Cas’ button fly and popped the jeans open.

Dean yanked Cas’ jeans and boxers off in one pull. They went to the floor and Cas stepped out of them, and his shoes. Dean stepped back and looked at Cas.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Dean picked Cas up in one swoop and walked to the bed. He laid Cas down and looked at Cas’ hard cock, dripping pre-cum. Then Dean took off his boots and his pants and stood over Cas.

His cock was hard as it had ever been in his life. Cas looked up at him and spread his legs. That was all the encouragement Dean needed.

Dean sat on his heels between Cas’ legs.

“I’ve wanted to taste you since the very first time I saw you in a movie.”

Cas laughed.

Dean pushed Cas legs up and buried his face in Cas’ butt crack. Cas gasped as Dean’s tongue circled his hole. He used his hands to pull Cas’ ass cheeks apart and went for the gold. He stuck his tongue into Cas and swirled it around. Cas was moaning in a very delightful way. Dean kept it up until he felt like his balls were going to explode.

Dean reached to grab lube and a condom from the drawer in his bedside table. He lubed up a hand, and then shoved two fingers into Cas.

Cas groaned and pushed against Dean’s hand. Dean played the fingers around inside Cas and listened to the amazing sounds that produced from Cas.

 

There was a knock on the door. Mary said through the door, “Dean? Whose car is that out front?”

Dean answered with a growl, “Cas. It’s Cas’ car. Busy Mom.”

He heard her say, “OH” and it made him laugh.

 

Dean fingered Cas while he tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth. He pulled it out and rolled it over his aching cock.  He pulled his fingers out of Cas (who made a sad little sound) and lubed himself up.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk, baby.”

Cas moaned a “Yes, Dean, please…”

 

Dean lined himself up and pushed his cock into Cas. Cas arched his back and pushed against Dean. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean. Dean took that as an okay to push all the way in.

He never stopped until his balls were laying on Cas’ ass.

 

Dean looked down at Cas under him. “Oh fuck, Cas, you’re so tight. Fuck baby.”

Cas moved under him and Dean pulled back until just the head of his cock was in Cas. Then he thrust in. He plunged in to Cas and pulled back and plunged in again.

Cas was moaning, “Oh yes, Dean, yes. Fuck me hard… harder...”

Dean began to speed up. He plowed into Cas until he felt like his head was going to explode. He heard Cas whimper, “I’m gonna cum… Dean, now.”

He looked down and watched streams of cum shoot out of Cas’ cock and spread on his belly. It was an awesome sight.

Dean was getting close, and he didn’t want this to end. He slowed down and took a few deep breaths. Cas whimpered under him.  


“Hang on baby. I want this to last.” Dean whispered hotly in Cas’ ear.

Regaining control, Dean began to pound Cas again. Cas was thrusting against his every push. Dean was just lost in the feeling of being in Cas. He felt it rising and he was powerless to stop it this time.

He pounded Cas erratically and then pushed in to the limit and stopped. He felt the heat in his balls and then in his belly and then he came so hard he almost passed out.

“FUCK… Holy fuck, Cas…”

He just collapsed, unable to catch his breath.

Cas clung to him.

Dean kissed Cas fiercely.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is so thrilled that Cas came back to him.

Dean held Cas to him. “I can’t believe you came back. And that you said you’d give up making movies... for me? Fuck Cas, I could never ask you to do that.”

 

Cas nuzzled under Dean’s chin. “I know you wouldn’t. But I can make my own decisions and it didn’t take me long to figure out you are more than worth it. I missed you so bad, it physically hurt.”

 

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I know. I thought I would die when you left. I think I wanted to die. And then when I read you were dating a male model…”

 

Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean. “That was some stupid publicity thing my agent dreamed up. I went to one dinner with the guy just to get a picture taken and he was horrible. All I did was sit there and think about you.”

Dean grinned.

“You laugh. I got a hard on thinking about you fucking me and the assbutt thought it was because of him.”

Dean laughed and hugged Cas.

 

“We probably need to clean up and go face your Mom.”

Dean sighed and nodded. It wasn’t like his Mom didn’t know Dean was gay, but he was pretty sure she never suspected Cas was. And then to find out they were in the bedroom together… an explanation was necessary. Only once had Dean ever had a guy in his room and that was in high school.

 

They were cleaned up and dressed. They walked into the kitchen where Mary was fixing dinner.

“Hey Mom.”

Mary turned around and smiled brightly. “Oh, Cas, it’s so good to see you.”

Cas blushed a little.

“Thanks, Mary, it’s really good to be here again.”

 

Dean put his arm around Cas’ waist. “Uh, Mom?”

 

Mary looked very seriously at Dean. “Oh, I know, dear. I’m very happy for both of you.”

With that, she turned back and continued to mix something.

Dean grinned at Cas and led him to the living room.

 

They sat on the couch, thighs touching.

“So how long are you going to be here, Cas?” Dean was really nervous to hear the answer.

 

Cas smiled at him. “As long as you want me here, babe.”

 

Dean grinned like an idiot. “Really?”

Cas touched Dean’s face. “Really.”

 

“I love you, Cas. I really do.”

“I know. Winchester. I love you too.”

 

They were making out on the couch when Mary cleared her throat.

Dean broke away and said, “Uh, sorry Mom.”

 

Mary just said she was going to bed.

 

Dean looked at Cas with a leer. “That sounds like a great idea, baby.”

He grabbed Cas by the hand and pulled him up. He kissed Cas and palmed his hand over Cas’ cock. Cas sucked in a breath.

Dean led Cas to the bedroom. Dean sat on the bed and said, “Strip for me, Cas.”

Cas slowly took off his clothes. He took his time and watched Dean carefully. Dean’s pupils dilated as he watched Cas. When Cas stood in front of him completely nude, Dean pulled him close and held Cas’ cock in his hand. He kissed the head and Cas shut his eyes and sighed.

Dean sucked the head of Cas’ cock and felt it fill in his mouth. He ran his tongue down the underside, tracing the vein. Cas gasped. Then Dean took Cas in his mouth, sucking down the length. He felt Cas’ cock in the back of his throat and he went up and down the shaft. He sucked in his cheeks to make a good suction and hummed.

Cas groaned and put his hand gently on the back of Dean’s head.

Dean said, “It’s okay, baby, you can fuck my mouth.”

Cas began to thrust in and out of Dean’s hot wet mouth. He moaned and soon, he said, “Gonna cum….”

Dean smiled. Cas thrust in one last time and filled Dean’ mouth with cum. Dean swallowed every drop, and sucked Cas for more.

 

Cas looked blissed out. Dean pulled Cas onto the bed.

“Get on your hands and knees for me.”

Cas flipped over and put his ass in the air.

Dean positioned himself between Cas’ legs. Cas was still fairly open from their sex earlier. Dean rolled on a condom and grabbed Cas’ hips. He put his cock against Cas hole and pushed in. Cas sucked in a big breath as Dean slid all the way into him.

“Gonna tear that hole up, baby. I wanna split you. I need all of you… so bad.”

 

Cas whispered, “Use me, Dean. I’m yours to use.”

 

Dean gripped Cas’ hips so tight there were bruises the next day. He pushed in and pulled Cas back at the same time, making a slapping sound as his hips hit Cas’ ass. He fucked Cas hard and fast, making Cas gasp and moan in a very filthy way.

Dean slammed into Cas until he felt his climax begin. The heat spread and his balls tightened, and then he shot over and over. His cock twitched inside Cas.

When his cock was too soft to stay, Dean pilled out of Cas and they collapsed on the bed, side by side.

 

“Jesus, Dean. You are amazing… insatiable.”

 

Dean grinned. “My personal best? Six times in one day.”

 

Cas’ eyes got big. “Six? Fuck, Dean. Was that in high school?”

 

Dean laughed, “Two years ago. I guess I’ve slowed down a bit since then.”

 

Cas looked amazed.

 

Dean got a wet cloth and cleaned them both up, then got in and spooned Cas. They were both asleep in no time.

 

Dean woke up first. He looked at Cas sleeping peacefully curled up next to him. His heart just swelled at the sight. He never gave himself permission to even imagine that Cas would come back. And now here he was, snuggled up to Dean and well-fucked.

Fucking Cas was incredible. Dean was so thankful that Cas was a bottom. When he used to fantasize about the movie star Cas, he always saw him as a top. But now, his Cas was a sweet little bottom who loved to be fucked.

Dean’s cock got hard remembering last night.

He reached over to touch his man.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hit a snag...

The next few days, Dean wasn’t getting much work done around the ranch. The hands took over, and Dean and Cas spent all their time together. Dean had a lot of trouble keeping his hands off Cas. Not that Cas wanted him to, but they had to sleep occasionally, and eat.

Showering they did together.

But eventually Dean had to go back outside and do some work. That left Cas on his own during the day, and he was having some trouble feeling like he had a place there, like he fit in. He was restless and feeling out of sorts more and more.

Dean could feel it. Cas had given up his career to be with Dean and Dean didn’t know how to fix the problem.

Then one day, Dean came in for lunch and overheard Cas on his phone.

“No, damn it, no. I told you I was done. I don’t care how much money they’re offering. What? No, I don’t care it will only take two weeks. Stop fucking calling me about this.”

Cas hung up and just said, “Fuck.”

Dean walked in and sat next to Cas.

“What’s up, baby?”

 

Cas sighed. “Just my agent, bugging me about a part in a movie. I keep telling him no, but he just won’t take a fucking hint.”

 

Dean asked, “You would only be away for two weeks?”

 

Cas looked at him and cocked his head. It was so sweet, Dean’s heart lurched in his chest.

“Yeah. Why?”

 

Dean said quietly, “I think you should take the job. As long as it is only two weeks. Any more than that and I will kick someone’s ass.”

 

Cas looked confused. “You _wan_ t me to leave? Dean…”

 

Dean quickly cut him off. “Of course I don’t want you to go. Fuck Cas, I want you here forever. But I can see you’re not really happy this way. I’m beginning to think you need to work to be happy.”

 

Cas looked devastated. “I don’t want to go. I want to stay with you.”

 

Dean held him. “I know sweetheart but I need you to be happy. I’d go with you… hell I’d move anywhere with you if it weren’t for my Mom. I Just don’t know what to do. Except to tell you to go work for two weeks.”

Cas called his agent back and made the arrangements. He was sad, but he knew that right now, Dean was right. He needed to work.

 

Three days later, Cas and Dean were saying goodbye. They clung to one another, and Cas had tears in his eyes.

“You be good, Cas. Remember you belong to me. We can skype every night and talk dirty to each other on the phone… two weeks is not that long.”

 

Cas sniffed, and got in the car and drove away. Dean stood and watched the car disappear in the distance. He just kept telling himself, ‘two weeks, it’s not that bad’.

 

They skyped at night.   
  
They talked dirty and got each other off, but it really was not that great. Dean was feeling so awful, his skin felt like there were bugs crawling on him and he dreamed about Cas every night. They both hated it.

 

When Cas had been gone for a little over a week, Dean was looking at a website that talked about movie stars and gossip, when he saw the headline: **Cas Novak involved with his costar?**

Dean pressed the link with a huge knot in the pit of his stomach.

 

There were videos of Cas going into a hotel room with a time stamp of 11 pm. Then there was one of him leaving the next morning with a time stamp of 7:30 am. Dean watched it five times, looking for something, anything that would make it fake. He couldn’t find anything. He felt like he was drowning.

He grabbed his phone and called Cas. He got the message saying that Cas was working. Dean just hung up without leaving a message. He couldn’t think of want to say.

Dean just lay on his bed and sobbed.

 

It was time for their nightly skype. Dean answered, and just looked at Cas. Cas saw the look on Dean’s face, the tears on his cheeks.

“Dean, what’s wrong? Is something wrong with Mary?”

 

Dean just looked at him. Finally, he said, “No, there’s nothing wrong with my Mom. But apparently, there is something wrong between you and me.”

 

Cas looked confused. “What are you talking about?”

 

Dean couldn’t keep the anger and hurt from his voice. “So, where did you spend the night last night, Cas?

 

Cas looked shocked, then horrified. “Dean, how did you…?”

 

Dean told Cas it was all over the Internet.

 

Cas said, “Dean, I did not cheat on you. I swear. I was in Michael’s room all night, but it was not for sex. It’s not what you think.”

 

Dean snapped, “Then what was it for, Cas? Tell me.”

 

Cas couldn’t meet his eyes. “I can’t tell you that, Dean. I made a promise to Michael.”

 

“Goddamn it Cas. You can’t tell me? You spend the night with a co-star and you can’t tell me why? You promised him… well fuck, Cas, you made a promise to me too. I can’t do this right now.”

Dean ended the session. There was an immediate chime to start a new one but Dean just shut his laptop and went to bed.

He didn’t sleep. But in the morning he crawled out his pit of despair and took a shower and got dressed. He ate, did his chores and then just went and sat in his room. Finally, he opened his lap top. There were thirty-seven skype requests and fifteen new emails from Cas.

Sighing, Dean opened the last email.

**_Dean, I would never cheat on you and it kills me that you think I would. You won’t give me a chance to explain and that hurts even worse. Please, if you value what we have at all, be on skype at nine tonight. I think it will explain everything. I love you. Don’t let this end us._ **

Dean decided he needed to at least give Cas a chance.

 

 

At nine, he got a skype request and opened it. Cas sat there, looking like shit. Dean guessed he didn’t look much better. “Hey Cas.”

 

Cas looked like he was getting ready to cry. “Hey babe. There is someone here who wants to talk to you.”

 

Michael came on the screen. Den felt that knot return to his stomach.

 

“Dean? My name is Michael. I have caused a big mess and I am here to explain to you. But you must promise me that you will never tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Please.” Michael had a very strong French accent.

 

Dean nodded. “Okay, I promise. Now what the fuck is going on?”

 

Michael looked very sad. “Two nights ago, I attempted suicide. I called Cas on the phone as I was slitting my wrists. I was in a hot bath, completely ready to die. Cas came to me and pulled me out of the tub. He bandaged my wrists and spent the entire night talking to me, convincing me to get help. I owe him my life. But word of my attempt must never come out. I can’t deal with that kind of publicity. This is why I swore Cas to secrecy. I never intended to cause you problems. For that, I am very sorry,”

 

Dean sighed. Tears were streaming down his face again. (fuck, when did he become such a girl?)

“Thank you for telling me, Michael. My man is a pretty special guy.”

 

Michael smiled, He held up his two bandaged wrists, “Yes, he is a most special person.”

 

Then Cas got back on. Dean immediately said, “Baby I am so sorry. I just lost my mind for a while. I love you so much and this shit is killing me. I need you here with me. I miss you so much I feel like I’m dying. But all that aside, you are a really caring person and I really very proud of you.”

 

Cas smiled. “Shut the fuck up, Winchester. I miss you too. I’ll be home day after tomorrow. So, can we talk dirty and jack off now?”

 

Dean laughed, “Sure, as long as Michael has left.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there a proposal coming?

The second Cas got out of the car, Dean rushed up and grabbed him. Kissing him desperately, he scooped Cas up in his arms and carried him onto the house, down the hall and into their bedroom.

Dean put Cas down and said, “Clothes. Off. Now.”

They were both naked in what seemed like seconds. Dean picked Cas up again and deposited him on the bed. Cas opened his legs and Dean crawled over him. Dean kissed him deeply, his tongue deep in Cas’ mouth. He bit Cas’ bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth.

He worked his way across Cas’ jaw and down his throat. He paused at Cas’ collarbone, biting and sucking a mark on it. Cas moaned under him.

Dean sucked and bit each nipple, then licked his way to Cas’ navel. He probed it with his tongue and then licked down the trail of downy hair leading to Cas’ cock. It was rock hard, standing up and dripping pre-cum. Dean kissed the head and slurped up pre-cum with his tongue. Cas cried out and arched his back.

  
Dean lifted Cas’ legs and pushed them far apart. He kissed and licked his way down each of Cas’ inner thighs, licking in the crease where his leg became his crotch. Then he shoved his mouth onto Cas’ tight hole. Cas gasped and tried to buck up off the bed, but Dean’s strong hands held his hips down.

Dean licked the sweet, tight little hole and listened to Cas making throaty noises. He pushed his tongue deep inside Cas and Cas was moaning louder and louder,

“Please, Fuck me Dean. God I’m dying here. Please…”

Dean grinned and got a condom. He tore it open and rolled it onto his throbbing cock. He grabbed the lube and let some run onto Cas’ hole.

Then he shoved in. He never paused until he was bottomed out. Cas felt so good under him. He was exactly where he was supposed to be. In his man fully, listening to Cas whimper and moan.

He began to fuck Cas. Slow at first, he went faster and harder with each thrust. Cas pushed against him each time, desperate to have all of Dean in him.

“Oh god, Dean. It’s too good… fuck… fuck me hard please…”

Dean began to slam into Cas. Cas rolled his head from side to side and held on to Dean’s upper arms desperately. Cas tightened up on Dean’s cock and then came, shooting streams of cum all over his chest and belly.

“Fuck. Oh my fucking god…” Cas dug his fingers into Dean’s arm.

That was all it took. Dean came too, feeling Cas hole spasm on him.

 

They lay tangled together.

“I love you so fucking much Cas. I can’t bear to let you leave me again.”

“That’s good, Winchester, because I never intend to again. Fuck working. This is what I need. An oh, by the way, I love you too.”

Dean just held Cas for a while, kissing the top of his head.

“I guess we need to get up and let Mom know you’re back.”

 

Cas sighed. “Yeah, but then, can we continue this until dinner time?”

 

Dean grinned. “Oh yeah.”

 

They found Mary and she jumped up and hugged Cas to tightly he said he couldn’t breathe.

“Dean missed you so much, Cas.”

 

Cas looked sheepish. “Yes, I know. I missed him too. I don’t think I’m gonna do that again.”

 

They chatted for a bit about the movie Cas was in, and then Dean told Mary they had some plans. Mary smiled and said, “Oh go ahead.”

 

Dean blushed, but he led Cas back to the bedroom.

 

Naked, they laid in the bed cuddled up.

Cas said, “I guess we need to talk about what we’re doing here.”

 

Dean smiled, kissed Cas’ forehead and said, “Not tonight we don’t”

 

They made out like teenagers. They kissed until their lips were swollen and sore. Hands were everywhere, touching and caressing. There were throaty sighs and whispered moans. Dean mapped out every inch of Cas’ body. He even licked in between Cas’ toes, much to Cas’ consternation. When Dean had touched and kissed every inch of Cas’ front, he rolled Cas on to his stomach and started over again.

At one point, he lifted his head and said, “I fucking love your body, Cas. You are too beautiful for words.”

 

Cas blushed. “Well, I’m pretty fucking taken with your body too, Dean.”

 

Dean put on a condom.

 

Dean nudged Cas legs apart with his knee, and lay on top of Cas’ back.

“Gonna fuck you, baby. I need some of that sweet ass.”

Cas hummed and lifted his hips to rub against Dean’s cock, which was hard and dripping.

 

Dean slid his cock just inside Cas’ muscle ring and held, making sure he didn’t hurt Cas. Cas was still relaxed from the sex earlier. Dean slid slowly into Cas and loved the sound Cas made. He was in as far as he could be in this position and he just paused. He was high on the feeling, his cock filling his man. It was hot and tight and mind-blowing.

Then Cas wiggled impatiently. Dean grinned and began to fuck in and out of Cas. Cas lifted his hips to meet every thrust. Dean held himself up on his forearms and just slammed Cas. Cas liked it hard and fast and dirty and Dean was just the man for that job.

They both came, Cas from rubbing his cock on the bed while Dean plowed him. Dean lay on Cas for a moment. Then, rolling off, he said, “We need to get tested. I need to ditch these condoms.”

Cas nodded in agreement, still not ready to speak.

 

Cas had his head on Dean’s chest and Dean had his arm around Cas. Dean stared at the ceiling. Finally, Cas asked what he was thinking so hard about.

“Us getting married.”

Cas sat up and looked at Dean, surprise and maybe, shock on his face. “Are you proposing to me, Winchester?”

Dean propped himself up on an elbow. “Nope. When I propose to you, you’ll know it. You won’t need to ask me if that’s what I’m doing.”

 

They went out and ate dinner. After dinner, Cas and Dean cleaned up. Then they went to the living room and watched a movie with Mary. They snuggled together on the couch. Every once in a while, Dean would just look at Cas, who had his head in Dean’s lap. He’d run his hand through Cas’ messy dark hair and just smile. He was so damn happy.

 

 

Mary got up and said she was going to bed. Cas wanted to see the end of the movie so they stayed on the couch. Dean drug his fingers down Cas’ back, giving him goosebumps.

“Stop, I want to see the end, Dean.”

 

Dean just grinned. He ran his hand down to the waistband of Cas’ sweats, then slipped his hand in. He caressed Cas’ ass cheek and Cas sighed. Dean let his hand rest there for a minute, but then he extended a finger and let it slip into Cas’ crack. Cas wiggled and grunted in a ‘stop it’ sort of way, but Dean continued and slipped a finger into Cas’ hole.

 

“Jesus, Dean.”

Dean just shushed him and said, “Watch the movie.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! Dean proposes!

Dean had it all planned out. I was going to be epic. No one knew what he was up to. He claimed he had to ride out and check a fence line to get everything set up, but he did it in record time.

He went in and asked Cas if he would take a ride with him. Cas agreed and went to put on a looser pair of jeans.

Dean said casually, “Hey, put on that pair I loaned you the first time I took you riding. I just want to see them again.”

 

Cas came out, wearing that pair of jeans. They looked just as good on him as the first time. They saddled up and Dean took them to the meadow. When they got there, Dean led Cas down to the fallen tree.

In front of the tree was a big blanket laid out. On it there was a picnic basket, a cooler and a CD player. Cas looked at Dean questioningly. Dean just smiled and pushed a button on the CD player.

 _Stone Blind Horses_ began to play. Dean held out his hand and Cas put his arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean held Cas the exact same way he did when they first danced to this song. Cas had his head leaning against Dean’s cheek and he sang along.

When the song was over, Dean pulled Cas onto the blanket. He opened the cooler and got out a couple of long necks. Cas and Dean took a long swig. Then Dean opened the picnic basket and pulled out a couple of sandwiches. They ate in silence.

When they were done, Dean reached into the basket again and pulled out a long stemmed white rose. He got on one knee and pulled a box out of his back pocket.

Cas eyes got huge.

Dean said, “Cas, you are my soul. You are the sun in my morning and the moon in my night. I never knew it was possible to love anyone the way I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life just making you smile. Cas Novak, will you marry me?”

Dean opened the box and took out a beautiful band. He slipped it on Cas’ finger. Cas stared at it, then looked at Dean.  


“Oh god yes, I’ll marry you, Dean. Shit… Yes…”

Dean smiled broadly and said, “See? I told you that you’d know when it was a proposal.”

They kissed like it was the very first time.

Before long they were both nude and Dean was kissing Cas all over. He started at the top of his head and worked his way down to Cas’ toes. Cas was begging Dean to fuck him, but Dean just kept shushing him.

Finally, Cas grabbed Dean and yelled, “Goddamn it Dean, fuck me now!”

Dean chuckled and said, “Wow, you’re bossy when you’re engaged.”

But he moved up and put Cas’ legs onto his shoulders. “Ready baby?”

Cas nodded fiercely.

Dean pushed in and never paused until his balls were slapping Cas’ ass. He fucked Cas hard, fast and nasty. Cas was grunting and groaning and moaning. It was music to Dean.

Cas gasped out, “Oh fuck yeah… good… so good… Oh Dean… gonna…”

And Cas came.

He clenching drove Dean over the edge and he came too.

They laid together, basking in the glow.

Dean laughed and said, “You got wild since I asked you to marry me.”

 

Cas laughed too and said, ‘Yeah, in the whole thirty minutes since you did, my entire personality has changed. Still want to marry me?”

 

Dean beamed at him and said, “Even more.”

 

Wiped off, dressed and things gathered up, they headed home to tell Mary the news. They found her in the kitchen.

“Uh Mom? I have some news.”

Mary looked quizzical.

“Uh… I asked Cas to marry me. We’re engaged.”

Mary squealed as only she could. (Dean used to swear only dogs could hear her when she did.) She ran and grabbed Dean in a fierce hug, then did the same with Cas.

“Oh I’m so happy! When do I get a grandchild?”

 

Both Dean and Cas laughed.

“Mom, how about you just let us get married first? I haven’t even asked Cas how he would feel about getting pregnant yet.”

Cas laughed at that, “What? And lose my girlish figure?”

 

Mary just continued to smile brightly at both of them. “I want grandchildren.”

They sat in the living room. “Wow.” Dean looked at Cas. “I never thought about kids? Do you want kids?”

 

Cas looked very thoughtful. “You know, I think maybe I do. Not right away, but yeah, eventually. Do you?”

 

Dean grinned. “With you? Yeah, I think it would be amazing.”

 

Dean said after a pause, “Wow. Shit just got real.”

 

Cas laughed.

 

The next day, Dean drove them into town to get tested. Everything that could be tested in a day came back clean. They had to wait a week for some of the others to come back. Then, Dean took them to city hall to get a marriage license.

Cas said they still had some planning to do, and Dean knew Cas was right, but he just really wanted the license. It made him feel really good to have it in his hands.

Of course, they needed a date. Cas liked the idea of getting married in May. Dean had no objections. May was only three months away and Dean was feeling like the sooner the better. He was anxious to marry Cas.

They settled on May 5. Cas liked the whole 5-5 deal. Again, pretty much whatever Cas wanted was fine with Dean.

They discussed names. Dean felt like the whole hyphen name deal was too messy. He didn’t like the Novak-Winchester or the Winchester-Novak sound. Dean told Cas he would take Cas’ name if he wanted. Cas surprised the hell out of him by saying he just wanted to be Cas Winchester. Dean was moved to tears by that.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get married, in spite of an accident.

When the results came back from the tests and they were both clean, Dean made a production of throwing out the condoms. Then he told Cas to strip and he actually tore his own clothes off. He ripped one of his favorite T shirts.

Dean was like a wild man. He got Cas ready in short order, and lubed them both up. Then he just paused for a minute, getting himself mentally prepared for his first bareback… and with the love of his life.

He pushed in and it was mind-blowing. Cas was so tight and it was so hot inside him… Dean felt himself fill Cas up, Cas was gasping and moaning, “Oh fuck… Dean… oh fuck it feels so good…”

Dean couldn’t even speak. He just thrust in and pulled back and thrust in again, over and over. Finally, he managed to croak out, “I love you so much.”

The orgasm was enough to make a guy lose his mind or go blind or something. Feeling his cum shoot up inside Cas, over and over, and then run back over the head of his cock… He never wanted it to end.

When he finally got too soft to stay inside, he pulled out and sat back, watching his cum leak out of Cas. Dean thought it was just about the most amazing sight he had ever seen.  He moved down and licked his cum off of Cas’ hole and listened to Cas gasp. He cleaned Cas and then moved up to kiss him. Cas sucked his tongue into his mouth, sharing.

Dean thought he had died and gone to sexual heaven.

 

 

 

 

So the wedding plans progressed. They found a place to have a reception. They were just going to stand up in front of a justice of the peace for the actual wedding. Mary wanted them to get married in a church but they put their collective feet down about that. The closer it got the more excited Dean got.

 

 

They had the suits, they ordered the cake. They laid in a butt-load of booze. They had arranged for food. Of course it was cheeseburgers and bar-b-que but that was food to Dean. Everything was going great.

 

Three days before the wedding, Mary got thrown from her horse and broke her femur. Cas and Dean paced the waiting room, and finally the doctor came out to talk to them.

“She’s going to be fine. She’s in surgery now, getting pins put in her leg. She’s going to have to stay in the hospital for at least a week, but then she can go home. Now, she’ll never be able to ride again, and she will need extensive rehab. It’s because of her age.”

 

Dean was devastated. He figured they would have to postpone getting married, and he just couldn’t figure out how to keep the ranch running without her. Not to mention the cost of the rehab. He felt completely defeated.

That is, until Cas sat him down and talked to him.

“Dean, you do realize I was a very successful movie star?”

Dean nodded, but failed to see the point.

“Look, chucklehead, I made an ass load of money doing movies. We’ve never talked about it and I know my net worth never mattered to you. But now, I can help. So stop worrying about the cost of rehab and all that shit. We’ve got it covered. I can hire people to run the ranch. After all, in three days, what’s mine is yours anyway.”

Dean had tears in his eyes. “Shit, Cas. I never even thought about that. I can’t even find words to thank you…”

“Shut the fuck up, Winchester. I’m about to be your husband. This is what couples do for each other.”

 

Dean nodded. “But, I still think we’ll have to postpone to wedding.”

 

“Like hell we will! I see no reason why we can’t get the justice of the peace to come to Mary’s room and marry us there.”

 

Dean brightened visibly. “Really? You think he will?”

 

“If I pay him enough, I think he would marry us in a truck stop bathroom.”

 

 

Three days later, they were standing together in Mary’s hospital room. Mary was crying already, and nothing had actually happened yet. Dean knew just how she felt.

The justice of the peace stood in front of them.

 

 

 

**_You fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter._ **

****

**_You're about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep. You're going to vow to take care of each other, to stand up for one another, and find happiness in the other. There's a simple premise to each of these promises: you're vowing to be there. You're teaming up and saying to the other, "Every experience I am going to have, I want you to be a part of."_ **

****

**_Will you, Dean, keep Cas as your favorite person — to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life's tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?_ **

**Dean: _I will._**

****

**Will you, Cas, keep Dean as your favorite person — to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life's tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?**

**Cas: _I will._**

****

**_Will you, Dean and Cas, be each other's partners from this day forward? Will you bring out the best in one another, share your happiest moments together, and love each other absolutely — for the rest of this lifetime and for whatever may come next?_ **

**Dean and Cas: _We will._**

****

**Dean put the ring on Cas and said:**

**_I marry my best friend…_ **

**_The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams._ **

**_Cas, I give you this ring_ **

**_As a symbol of my love and devotion_ **

**_I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love_ **

**_I join my life with yours_ **

**_To cherish and protect you as my husband_ **

**_With all that I am…_ **

**_With all that I have…_ **

**_I honor you as my husband forevermore._ **

****

**Cas put the ring on Dean and said:**

****

**_I marry my best friend…_ **

**_The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams._ **

**_Dean, I give you this ring_ **

**_As a symbol of my love and devotion_ **

**_I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love_ **

**_I join my life with yours_ **

**_To cherish and protect you as my husband_ **

**_With all that I am…_ **

**_With all that I have…_ **

**_I honor you as my husband forevermore._ **

****

**_Then by the power vested in me by the state of Wyoming, I now pronounce you husband and husband._ **

**_You can kiss each other, boys._ **

****

Both Dean and Cas were openly crying. They kissed long and deeply. Mary clapped her hands. They went and hugged her tight.

Then, on to the reception.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end...

The reception was awesome. The music was great and they danced a lot. Everyone except Dean and Cas got rip-roaring drunk. The food was great.

But all Dean really wanted was to get Cas home.

They left early, encouraging everyone to stay and have a good time.

 

When they got home, Dean carried Cas across the threshold, which made Cas giggle. Dean carried him to their bedroom.

He slowly undressed his husband and then, got undressed himself. They lay on the bed together, kissing and murmuring sweet nothings to each other.

At last, Dean couldn’t take it anymore.

‘Baby, I’m going to make love to you.”

Cas nodded and said, “Oh yes, husband, please…”

 

Dean lubed Cas up and lifted Cas’ legs onto his shoulders. He looked deeply into Cas’ eyes as he slid his cock into his husband. Cas moaned.

Dean took his time. He wasn’t looking for fast and dirty this time, he wanted slow and loving. He never broke eye contact with Cas. He watched Cas’ pupils go almost completely black. He moved in and out slowly and deeply, wanting this to last forever.

When Cas came, Dean watched every spurt that came out of Cas. As much as he wanted it to last longer, feeling Cas’ hole tighten around his cock drove Dean to his climax. He pushed in as far as he could and just felt it. He whispered, “I love you so fucking much, Cas Winchester.”

 

Their life together was just beginning.

 

 

 

**Five years later**

“Mom, will you hurry up. We’re ready to go.”

Mary hollered down the hall, “Keep your drawers on. I’m coming.”

Cas was out by the car, holding Michael’s hand. Michael had just turned three and he was squirming, anxious to get in the car.

“Hold on, buddy, they’re coming.” Cas smiled down at their son.

At last, Dean opened the door and Mary came out, holding Meg in her arms. The baby was in a beautiful christening dress and Cas just grinned. Dean followed, opening the doors to the SUV for everyone to get in. Mary buckled Meg into her car seat while Cas got Michael into his kid seat.

Finally, the whole family was buckled in and ready to go.

Dean turned around and looked at his family. His face just lit up.

“You know what? I love you all so fucking much.”

Mary hit him on his arm for swearing, but Cas just beamed at him.

This was love, forever and ever, amen.

 


End file.
